


He Went Attaway

by chellerrific



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: A mature, serious conversation.





	He Went Attaway

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Sequence 5, “End of the Line.” Spoilers and such.
> 
> Sometimes I have a working title and then I change it. Sometimes I don’t.

Jacob sat forward on his sofa, chin resting on clasped hands and such a pensive expression on his face one might mistake him for a different person.

Evie sat down beside him, barely moving the cushions. She knew he heard her coming; he was the only one since Father died who could recognize her featherlight steps, though Mr. Green seemed to be learning.

“I’m sorry about Miss Attaway, Jacob,” she said at last. “I know you were fond.”

“Don’t call her by that,” Jacob grumbled.

“That’s her name, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Then what on earth am I meant to call her by?”

He opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed it again. Instead he decided to say, “You don’t need to call her anything. I never actually knew her, did I?”

“I think you did, after a fashion. But if you've had enough of this topic then I shall henceforth dispense with it.”

"By all means," Jacob said, sweeping it away with his hand. “Oh, and by the way, I was not _‘fond’_ of her. I thought we had a good business partnership, that’s all.”

“Oho, is that what they’re calling it nowadays?” Evie wasn’t cruel enough to mock his idea of dropping a subject, but she couldn’t very well let that one go entirely.

“You’re a fine one to talk. How are things with old Greenie, by the way?”

“As always, an exquisite deflection, Jacob.”

“Don’t be so discourteous to yourself. That was not a bad parry either.” He sat forward, sighing heavily. “It’s just as well. Here I am, lecturing you about personal feelings, and…”

“And you let yourself enjoy your business partnership.” Evie paused. “It looks like you and I are both cursed with the sin of being human.”

“Bloody hell,” Jacob muttered. “She was just… just so damn _intriguing_ , and clever…”

“Too clever, it seems. But Jacob, in the end, you didn’t let your personal feelings compromise the mission. That’s the important thing.”

Jacob’s head snapped up to look her square in the eye. “Oh, is it? _Is_ that the important thing, Evie?”

Evie swallowed her initial thoughts and kept her face blank. There was only one answer she could give. “Yes.”

Jacob raised a fist mockingly. “Cheers to me, then. And much good may it do me.”

Evie looked at the board across from them, what Mr. Topping had jauntily called their “wall of murder.” Pearl’s picture had been added, her face obscured by a large red X. Unbidden, she imagined staring at Henry’s picture there, crossed out in the same euphemistic way. It caused the most unpleasant churning in her stomach, and she only just managed to suppress a shudder.

“Evie?” Jacob prompted, some of the edge gone from his voice.

“I’m sorry, Jacob, truly I am,” Evie said smoothly, covering her lapse. “Whatever your relationship with Miss Attaway, whatever you… wanted it to be, business or…”

“Otherwise,” Jacob muttered with the tiniest and most derisive of snorts. “To be honest, Evie, I don’t know. I liked her, is all. I liked her company. We worked well together. And I feel such a fool for falling for all of it.”

“Is _that_ all this is about?” Evie said. “You’ve always been a fool, Jacob Frye.”

“I asked for that one, didn’t I.” He shook his head and laughed in spite of himself.

“Practically begged.” Evie stood, chucking him on the shoulder harder than necessary. “Now pull yourself together. We’ve got a long ways to go yet if we want to find that Piece of Eden.”

“Right. Listen, Evie, I must apologize. I was wrong to mock you about Greenie.”

Evie stared at him as if one or the other of them must have gone off their head.

“It’s _clearly_ the Pieces of Eden you fancy most,” Jacob went on, a devilish grin creeping across his face. “Those are the dangerous personal feelings that will compromise our mission in the end.”

Evie rolled her eyes. “Tit.”


End file.
